bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 1) - The Girl
Leonidas began to crawl out of his sleeping bag, still drowsy. "Still not much of a morning person, eh?" "Stuff it, Gramps." Leo let out a huge yawn and walked over to a huge tree nearby. No one else was awake yet. "Eze, you still up there?!" "Where else would I be?!" "See anything while you were on watch up there?!" "Just some weird gold glow off in the distance!" Eze climbed down from the tree and landed next to Leo. "We can check it out after breakfast." "Okay then. Wake everyone up." After everyone woke up, Leo began to make and serve breakfast. As usual, Luly and Themis tried to take some off of Eze's plate and Xenon ate just outside the camp away from Leo. Mariudeth scarfed his down, and Lunaris didn't quite finish. Lorand used his sword to cook his a bit more. "Okay guys, we gotta get to whatever Eze saw last night. It had some kind of faint gold glow to it, right?" Eze nodded, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. "Big bro, could it be one of those gate thingys you told me about once?" Lunaris chuckled a bit. "Silly Luly, the odds of what Eze saw being a Summon Gate is slim." Leo got up and packed his sleeping bag. "But it's not impossible, Lunaris." Once everyone was done eating they began their hike to the other side of the forest to the clearing the glow came from. They had minimal run-ins with monsters, which was odd considering that Zellha still had some food with her. After an hour of hiking, they finally came to the clearing. Right in the center was a sealed door. It was gold, standing about 7 feet tall. Lunaris was surprised. "Looks like I was wrong." "Okay, so let me ju-" Before Leo could finish, both Eze and Xenon charged to attack the seal. "Ardent Soul Slash!" "Super Thunder Crush!" Their initial attacks had little effect. The same went for all their other attacks that followed. "Guys stop, that won't work." Xenon looked annoyed. "And why not?" "It would take even and Elder Summoner days to break this seal manually, Xenon." "Really, brainiac? So what's your plan, hmm?!" Leonidas pulled out 5 gemstones, each rainbow in color. Themis took one in her hands. "Leo, what are these?" "Gems, Themis. Whenever the Akras Summoners' Hall holds special events, these are sometimes a prize. They can break the seal on a Summon Gate in seconds, but 5 are needed." Leo took the 5 gems over to the gate and placed them on the seal. Seconds later, both the seal and the gems disappeared. Suddenly, Leo's eyes widened as he felt the presence of someone eerily familiar behind the doors. "We need to get this door open. Now." Almost as if on cue, all of Leo's units attacked the door, causing cracks to appear all over it. The door exploded, revealing a 10-foot red door. "A Red Summon Gate?! Guys stand back. I've got this." Leonidas drew DSE, and plunged it between the two doors of the gate. With all of his strength, Leo wedged the doors open. He saw a figure laying down, then the door vanished. The look on Leo's face confused everyone. "Oh. My. Gods....Orna." Leo rushed over and picked the girl up. "Guys, this is Orna!" Lorand walked over, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Incredible. She's the mother of Draxis's child. Leo, she's one of your ancestors." "I know!" Zellha looked like she was about to explode. "So your pretty much related to one of your new units. That's soooo weird!" "Yes, but she will be useful, hehehe." Everyone drew their weapons, not knowing where that voice had come from. "It was worth waiting for a stupid summoner to come and open that door for me." "Who are you? Show yourself!" Eze looked ready to fight, as Batootha was crackling with electricity. A Lich appeared from the trees and attacked the group. They managed to dodge its attack before it connected, but somehow Mariudeth still got hurt. "Darn you, monster. Dark Strike!" It passed right through the Lich. "Invasion!" Dark energy spewed from the Lich's body, sending Mariudeth and Zellha flying. Eze and Lorand charged, but passed right through the creature and hit each other. "Uhhh....wha?" Orna was beginning to wake up. Once she saw the Lich, she wasted no time. "Thunder Whip!" It connected with the Lich's back, throwing him a few feet away to the ground. "I've got this! Dragon's Claw!" Leonidas slashed the Lich with both his swords at once, killing it. Just like a ghost, its body vanished. Orna put her whip away and stood up. "I'd like to thank you for saving me, but who are you and how to you know who I am?" Leo took off his glove, showing Orna the Omegon. He also held up DSE and showed her the map. "My name is Leonidas Nayr. I'm Draxis's - and your - descendent." ---- Hey guys! Leo's story has finally begun, and already some big changes are taking place. It will still be a few chapters until Draxis appears, but you can wait. Until then, feel free to read my other stories and leave comments. Category:Blog posts